Goodbye Doesn't mean forever
by Ashh x3
Summary: Shortly after “Dead Man's Party”, Buffy’s finds that she is pregnant with Angel’s child. Her mother finding out sends her to her cousins’ house, Dawn Schafer, to live and protect the baby. Crossover with California Diaries. BA.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Goodbye doesn't mean forever  
  
Summery: Shortly after "Anne", Buffy's finds that she is pregnant with Angel's child. Her mother finding out sends her to her cousins' house. Dawn Schafer. Crossover with California Diaries.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the BTVS/ATS characters. Ann M. Martin owns the California Diaries.  
  
Author's note: Due to summer school grumbles we have to read a book called California Diaries, Dawn Book 1. Well I found it interesting and this came to mind.  
  
This takes place right after "Dead Man's Party" for BTVS. Angel is still in hell. Buffy is slowly dealing.  
  
For "California Diaries" Sunny's mother just died and she and Dawn are friends again. Jill is out of the picture. And basically everything up to Sunny's mother's death happened.  
  
Joyce watched as her daughter converse with her friends happily. Xander had said something that set both Buffy and Willow in giggles. Oz sat smirking and Cordelia had a small smile on her face as she told Xander off. Joyce smiled at seeing her daughter relaxing and having a good time. She seemed so distanced the last several months. Of course at the time she thought it was just school and boy troubles so she left Buffy alone. Turns out she was half right. Apparently the love of her daughter's life lost his soul when they slept together and went on killing her friends and torturing her mentally and emotionally. And that little fact that went unnoticed by her was that he was a vampire. And that's the short version.

She sighed and turned back to her work. Maybe now that Angel was dead she could have some sort of a normal life that she now knew her daughter had been denied. She saw it as that Angel was a vampire and he was tied into the darkness, no matter how hard he tried to redeem himself. And as long as her daughter loved him then she would also be tied to darkness. It didn't lighten up the worry for her daughter though. Buffy seemed to change. Her appetite increased, and she was often ill in the morning. She might be coming down with something, hopefully nothing serious. However just in case she convinced Buffy to see a doctor. She agreed after several days of pleading. However at first, Buffy refused and put up on hell of an argument. It had something to do with what happened last time she was around doctors. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She was giving herself a head-ache. A loud piercing ring rang through the house and Joyce rose to retrieve the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. She listened for several moments before a she smiled small, relived smile.

"Hello Dr. Gregory, did you find what was wrong with Buffy?" she asked politely. Her smile quickly faded to into an expression of shock.

((----------------------))  
  
Buffy watched as her mother paced in front of her. After her friends left, her mom told her to go sit in the living room so she could talk to her. That was 24 minutes ago, and her mother did not stop pacing since.

"Mom, if you don't stop then your going to wear a hole in the floor." Buffy quipped. Her mom gave her a look and then sat down in front of her.

"Buffy, Dr. Gregory called today with the results of your check-up." Joyce said softly. Buffy got a concerned look on her face.

"Am I ok? Is it something serious." She asked fearfully.

"I guess you could call it serious." Joyce said quietly. Buffy became horrified.

"I'm dying aren't I?" she nearly shirked. Joyce shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no, no. You're not dying sweetheart." Joyce said to her. Buffy took a deep breath, calming down.

"Give me a heart attack why don't ya?"

she asked. Joyce gave a quick smile to her daughter and took her hands.

"But it is serious. Sweetheart, you're pregnant." Joyce said quickly and softly. Buffy was silent, a million emotions running through her body. After several long moments Buffy found her voice.

"I can't be. No, no. I'm not." Buffy stammered. She couldn't be pregnant. The only guy she slept with was Angel. And he was dead. And a vampire so he couldn't have kids.

"Well you are." Joyce said a bit bitterly. Buffy got up and began to pace.

"You are currently five months along. I find it hard to believe that you are just finding out just now." Joyce said pointedly.

Buffy looked down at her self. She had noticed that her stomach was not as flat as it had been and that it was rounded out more. She just guessed that, that was because she was eating more then usual.

"I think I wasn't showing as much as I should because I am the slayer. But mom.......Angel can't. I can't be.......God, this is so screwed up." Buffy moaned before collapsing on the couch. Joyce gently took her hand and rubbed it.

"Buffy, since you're pregnant I think you should leave." She said softly. Buffy's eyes snapped to her face as her body jerked away.

"You're kicking me out? Your own pregnant daughter?" she nearly screeched. Joyce grabbed Buffy's hand again.

"No. No. Don't you ever think that. I know that I kicked you out last time something big happened but trust me this is different. I want you to live somewhere else until we know that Sunnydale is safe."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked confused with the whole situation.

"I called Mr. Giles and he said the same thing, well in different words. But he said that if word gets out that the slayer is pregnant with the souled vampire then Buffy and the baby's life would be in much danger. So then I called my cousin Jack and asked if you could stay with him for a few months. Mr. Giles agreed." Joyce explained. Buffy was quiet and Joyce let her process the information.

"Uncle Jack?" she asked several moments later.

"Yeah, you know Uncle Jack. With his daughter Dawn and son Jeff. He has a new wife now, Carol, and a new baby Gracie." Joyce explained.

"Oh, yeah. Dawn and Jeff's dad. I remember now. I haven't seen them since a few months before we left L.A." Buffy said.

"It will only be until Mr. Giles is sure that you will be safer and able to defend yourself and the baby." Joyce said. Buffy nodded.

"When do I leave?" she asked softly. "In three days." Joyce answered. She took her daughter in her arms and held her as her daughter began to cry.

((--------------------------------------------))  
  
TBC Good? Bad? Sucky? Please review and tell me.

XxAshleighxx

Top of Form


	2. Chapter two

Title: Goodbye doesn't mean forever

Joss own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and Ann owns the "California diaries"

Author's Note: Dawn Summers exists in this fic; she is a completely different person from Dawn Schafer.

Buffy is about 5 months along in this story. Gracie is seven months old, Jeff is 10. And Dawn Schafer in 13. Dawn Summers is about 11.

Since I don't want to write Dawn Schafer every time I mean "Dawn Schafer" I will just to refer to her as Dawn. Buffy's sister is Dawnie.

The Scooby Gang will appear later in this fic. Plus, unlikely pairings and friendships will also occur.

_3 days later_

Jack Schafer waited on the porch with Gracie for the arrival of Buffy. Dawn went shopping with Sunny and said she would be back soon. Jeff was watching TV and Carol was fixing a snack. The whole family seemed to be waiting for Buffy with various degrees for excitement. Jeff was looking forward to Buffy's stay because they were good friends and when she has the baby, it might be a boy. Dawn would be able to talk to her about things she wasn't able to with Carol. Carol was excited about meeting her, and he was happy to see his niece after a long time.

But there were some concerns. They didn't know how having yet another baby in the house would be. For the first few months, Gracie would cry loudly, driving Dawn and Jeff crazy. They both have lost a lot of sleep because of that. And school was another concern. Joyce had arranged to have Buffy home-school until the baby's birth, so that Buffy would be a little less stressed. But when Buffy did go back to school, how would she deal. Joyce had told him that Buffy was suspended for being a murder suspect and that she was continually in trouble. He had the feeling that she was downplaying a lot of it but he didn't question it.

He just hoped that the area he gave her would be enough. When he and Sharon divorced several years back he realized that he might need to stay at home a lot more and have people stay over so he could discuss work related issues and such. He added an apartment, somewhat, to the house. The apartment included a small living room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms will be turned into a nursery for the baby and Buffy would take the other bed room.

He looked up, when an old jeep pulled into the driveway. He picked up Gracie and went to greet them. Carol and Jeff then came out and stood by waiting and watching. Joyce got out of the jeep first, followed by Buffy and then by his other niece Dawnie. He hugged Joyce tightly and then embraced his nieces. He was relatively surprised when he saw Buffy's still slim figure. When Carol was pregnant with Gracie, she was already getting pretty large. Buffy was barely showing. Another one of life's mysteries.

"Hey Buffy. It's nice to see you again." He greeted warmly after he released her from the hug. She gave a small smile back to him.

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Jack." She returned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Joyce and Dawnie take out several bags loaded into the jeep. Jeff then walked up to him and greeted Buffy.

"Hey Buff. Long time no see." He said in his way of a greeting. She smiled at him.

"Hey Jeff, what's up?" she replied while giving him a small hug. He hugged her back and Carol stepped up.

"Hello Buffy. I'm Carol." She said while giving Buffy a small hug. Dawnie went up to them received her own hugs from Jack and Carol. Jeff simply gave her a small wave. Joyce came around and gave Buffy a hug and held her for several moments.

"Well, that's all of your things sweetheart. I really hope that, that is all of the things you'll need and want. I love you and I will always love you. I expect phone calls every night, and a phone call for when you go into labor. I want to be one of the first people to hold my grandchild. Understood?" Joyce told her daughter, her tone serious yet light. Buffy smiled and gave her mom a mock salute.

"Yes Ma'am." She said. Joyce grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know I love you. Be safe. Be happy. Take care of yourself." Joyce said gathering both her daughters in a hug.

Joyce and Dawnie went to the car and got in. Joyce started the engine while Dawnie leaned out the window.

"Bye Buffy! Call us and try to have your baby on a week I don't have school so we can visit for a while." She called. She waved one more time before she leaned back in. Buffy watched as the jeep pulled out of sight. She watched for a while longer until jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we get you settled in?" he asked. Buffy nodded and turned towards the house. It was a lot bigger then her Sunnydale house and also very pretty. She followed Jack into the house, grateful for a new start for her and her baby.

Please review.


End file.
